


White Coats, or Why You Shouldn't Provoke Frustrated Survival Experts

by My_Young_Friend



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he hated the lab-coat and scientist garb, Stephen loved it. <i>Really</i> loved it, especially if he'd been on a particularly dirty field trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Coats, or Why You Shouldn't Provoke Frustrated Survival Experts

Nick was not having a good day. He wasn't built to be in laboratories; he should be outside or in his nice, messy office. The white walls, white surfaces, white coats, it all drove him crazy. He knew it was necessary, he knew that. Just, nothing made up for the itchy feeling he got when he'd been in the lab too long.

Almost nothing.

Because as much as he hated the lab-coat and scientist garb, Stephen loved it. _Really_ loved it, especially if he'd been on a particularly dirty field trip.

Which is why he was currently lying back on the bench in the decontamination suite, waiting. Apparently this latest anomaly had been in a jungle-like location. Stephen should be coming back hot, sweaty, muddy and, from what he'd heard of the mission, incredibly frustrated. Nick swung his legs happily at the thought.

Of course, he probably hadn't helped matters. Stephen would normally come and find him in the lab, or at his flat if it was late enough. He wouldn't say he was hiding, as such, but he was having fun wondering how long it would take for Stephen to find him.

He heard a hand slam onto the entry button to the suite. He was fairly sure that, if the door was normal, it would have slammed open. Sadly for dramatic entrances, it was hydraulic and opened at a set pace, no matter the force exerted on the button.

He tipped his head back off the end of the bench. Stephen looked just as pissed off upside down.

"Things went well, then?"

"No, they went shit. Like you bloody well know."

Yes, he did. And he wasn't without sympathy. Ergo waiting in the decontamination room in nothing more than a pair of trousers and the buttoned-up lab-coat. He swung himself upright and handed the half empty bottle of emergency whiskey to Stephen.

"I've been in the lab for twelve hours today. Have a drink."

Stephen took the bottle and threw it into the corner behind him.

"Hey!" was all Nick could get out before Stephen was on him, pushing him back into the showers. Stephen somehow turned them on because they were suddenly under a deluge. Stephen pushed him into the flat plastic wall, holding him by the throat and kissing him hard. Nick tried to pull his jumper off but was annoyingly prevented by the fact that Stephen refused to take his hands off him, even for a moment.

When Stephen eventually pulled away for breath, Nick realised his coat was fully open. He'd wondered what Stephen's other hand had been doing. He began to shrug it off when a hand grabbed his collar.

"Leave the coat on."

"Kinky bastard, aren't you." Nick said, drunkenly. "Bet you're about damn ready to pop just being in here with all the equipment and smooth surfaces."

Apparently that drunken guess had been spot on. Stephen growled in frustration and span him around into the wall.

Ah, it was going to be like that. Thank God they were at least in the showers because the last time Stephen had lost control like this, they'd only had spit for lubricant and that just left Nick walking awkwardly the next day. Okay so water wasn't perfect, but the sheer amount seemed to be making a difference. He was certainly having trouble getting traction on the wall with his hands.

Stephen pulled down Nick's trousers and unzipped his own. Nick pushed his feet half a foot from the wall. For all that Stephen would apologise for hours afterwards, Nick loved it when he lost it. Slow was all well and good, but sometimes, you just needed quick and dirty.

He pressed his forehead against the wall as Stephen pushed up the hem of the coat and slid a hand down his crease. He could feel the water pouring between his cheeks as Stephen thrust two fingers straight in. No gentle movements, just vicious finger-fucking. A third was shoved in without ceremony and Nick was having trouble breathing. The water running around his face made him feel like he was drowning. He was just about getting used to the sensation when he felt Stephen's fingers leave. He held his breath, waiting for what came next.

He breathed out hard as Stephen grabbed his hip and rammed into him. In quick, out slow, Nick breathed as Stephen drove into him again and again. He lost his rhythm when Stephen reached around for his cock at the same time as he jabbed at his prostate. He moaned in a way he'd never admit to when he was sober.

"Yes, Nick," Stephen encouraged, even as he slammed in harder and harder. Nick could barely get enough air into him for the noises Stephen was dragging out of him. He swore, groaned, even fucking whimpered and wasn't that embarrassing. Anything and everything came out as he tried to process the dual feelings of Stephen's fingers squeezing his cock and the pummeling his arse was taking.

"Stephen, fuck, yes." God he didn't even care what he sounded like now. He just wanted him, like this: hard and fast and filthy. His orgasm surprised him as it shuddered through him, and he felt Stephen tense up not long after. Stephen punched the wall beside his head repeatedly as he thrust his way through it.

Eventually everything slowed to a stop. Nick breathed slowly again, the first tendrils of aching pain moving through his muscles. He felt Stephen pull out, almost immediately missing the full feeling. He heard a splash behind him and saw Stephen leaning against the other wall of the cubicle.

Nick knelt down gingerly, trying to avoid contact with any of the numerous bruises he knew must be forming. His lab-coat, already sodden, dragged through the water as he shuffled over on his knees.

"What, no apologies this time?" he joked wryly. Stephen didn't even open his eyes when he answered.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that as much as I did."

Nick smirked to himself and leant over to kiss him. A little gentler than before, but no less pleasurable. He pushed himself upright against the wall and pulled up his trousers, sliding slightly on the wet floor. He was half-way to the door before he realised Stephen had gotten up, too. The hand grabbing at the collar of his coat was a clue, though.

"Besides," Stephen said, pulling Nick back towards him, his lips on Nick's ear. "It's your own fault for wearing that fucking lab-coat."

Nick smiled. He was really starting to like working in the lab.


End file.
